Strictly Quidditch
by aurouraborealis
Summary: Arabella Wendley and James Potter absolutely cannot stand each other. Bella is a muggleborn Quidditch prodigy, while James was born into greatness. What happens when they're given an unexpected Captain and are forced to deal with their issues? (Rewrite of my old story.)


"Bella, darling! You're going to miss the train if we don't leave soon!" My mum called up the stairs.

"Coming mum!" I replied, stuffing the last of my books in my trunk, then standing up to check my appearance. Since it's just the train ride and we'll be changing anyway, I just had on a pair of leggings and an extra large T-shirt. I pushed trunk out the door and managed to drag it down the stairs.

"Got everything?" My mum cast a warm smile.

"I think so!" I chuckled, as my father came to grab my suitcase.

We slipped into the car and headed for King's Cross Station.

I'm in my sixth year of Hogwarts, and I was really hoping to capture the title of Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. It's unusual for it to go to a muggleborn, but I was hoping to break the stereotype. I've been a little more than upset since I got my Hogwarts letter, because that can only mean that James Potter, Certified Bane of my Existence, is my new Captain.

I inhaled a long, deep breath and glanced out the window. We have arrived at the station. I pulled my long, unruly brown hair into a bun and stepped out of the car.

On the platform, my parents each hugged me tight. My father slipped my trunk onto the train and returned to meet my mother and I to say goodbye.

"Send loads of letters!" I gave them one last squeeze.

"Oh, don't worry darling, we will!" Mum smiled brightly at me. She joined hands with my father and headed back for the car.

I always miss my parents while I'm away at Hogwarts, but it doesn't hurt anymore because I know how much they love me, and we frequently exchange letters.

I stepped up onto the train and made my way down the aisle, searching each of the compartments for my friends. I could tell people were trying to work out whether or not I was the new Quidditch Captain, and I felt a pang at my heart. I shook it off and continued on my hunt. That is, until I heard a high pitched squeal come from behind me. I turned around and there she stood, my best friend in the entire world, Violet Wood. Yes, that Wood. She pulled me into a tight hug and shook me around.

"I've missed you so much! How was your summer? Did you fall in love? Meet any cute boys?" Her grin was infectious.

I chuckled and smiled back at her.

"I missed you too! It was lovely, and no I did not meet any cute boys." I laughed and gave her another hug.

We started walking to look for an open compartment.

"You know you're going to have to get a boyfriend at some point, right Bella?" She raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms at me.

"Oh really, and what about you?" I teased, nudging into her with a knowing smile.

"Honey, you know the only D I like is Divination," She winked and we continued with our search. "Have you talked to James at all this summer?"

"No, why would I?" I raised a brow.

"I was just wondering." She hummed and skipped along.

Why would she think I would willing talk to my arch nemesis? Speak of the devil, James Potter himself came barreling down the aisle, knocking into my shoulder on his way past.

"Watch it, dumbass!" I huff.

Violet is standing by my side, arms crossed and eyes glinting.

"What, you think because you're the Quidditch Captain now, you can just order me around?" Potter smolders, leaning in close.

This causes me to halt. What does he mean because _I'm_ the Quidditch Captain?

"Is this some sort of joke?" I furrow my brows together, staring him down.

"Why would I joke about the title I've spent my whole life working towards?" Potter glowered.

"I'm not the Captain, James. Aren't you?" I quizzed. This whole situation was strange.

"Stop playing games with me, Bella." He tightens his jaw and folds his arms.

"I wouldn't lie about this, James." Behind me, there is a rough noise. A throat being cleared. I turn around, and there stands Albus Potter.

"Hey brother, there may be something I need to tell you." I could practically hear the nerves in poor Al's voice.

However, that didn't stop me from being more than a little upset.

"Are you shitting me?" James and I both shouted, in sync.

I opened my mouth to question him more, when a voice drifted through the train, telling us to take our seats, as we were about to pull out of the station. James grabbed onto both my arm and Al's, and yanked us into a compartment, Violet followed.

"Excuse me," I exclaimed, breaking my arm free from his grasp as we entered the compartment, "I don't much enjoy being manhandled by the likes of you!"

"So what's going on and how did this happen." James trained his gaze on his younger brother, who sat in a reclined, relaxed state, clearly calming down.

"I got the badge with my letter." Al shrugged as if it was just that simple.

"That is complete and utter bollocks," I grew angrier, "you're a year younger than us, and not as experienced. McGonagall wouldn't give you the Captaincy over one of us. We're the best two on the team." I begrudgingly admitted.

I saw Violet's mouth turn up in a hint of a smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Gee, thanks." Al grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe they put the badge in the wrong envelope," James tried to reason, "maybe it was supposed to go in mine." I could hear a glimmer of hope in his voice. I almost gagged.

"Wow, thank you brother, for all the support you're showing me. It really means a lot." Al sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

James just gave him the middle finger. It was at this point that I realized how close I was sitting to James. Violet and Al were sitting across from us, and James and I sat on the other bench. Except, I was pressed so tightly up against James, my skin was slightly red from his body heat. I eased away, to my own end the bench. I must've just slid in after him, so angry I didn't even knowing what I was doing.

"If anyone on this damn team deserves to be Captain, it's me." Ah yes, there's the asshole I know and hate.

"What the bloody hell does that mean? I'm just as qualified as you, if not more!" I shot back.

"Oh yes, Bella, it must be so difficult for you to prevent a quaffle from going through a hoop, forgive me for underestimating your value." He let out, in a nasal, sarcastic tone.

"At least I serve some purpose to the team! All you do is ride around hitting balls with a club as some sort of sick way to release your anger! Anger about what, I don't know, considering you're literally the most privileged prick I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!" I all but yelled into his face.

"I don't serve purpose to the team? I don't serve purpose to the team! Who the hell do you think prevents you from being hit by uncontrollable flying balls," Violet burst into laughter at this, shaking violently in amusement.

"That's what she said." She smiled, and continued to chuckle to herself. Al also had a slight smile on his face.

"Not now, Vi." I took a breath and turned my attention back to the flaming bag of dung.

James straightened his posture and continued, "as I was saying, if anyone doesn't belong as Captain on the team it's you! What experience could you possibly have had, growing up with two accountants for parents!" He shouted, with bite.

My jaw just dropped. Sure, I got that all the time, but for some reason it was particularly offensive coming from James. I know people try and act like the discrimination against Muggleborns was over, but the truth is, I don't think it ever truly will be.

Everyone in the compartment had their jaws held slack. I got up and stormed out of the compartment, followed by Violet.

We moved quickly down the aisle looking from compartment to compartment, finally locating the cabin with our friends.

"Bella, are you okay, love? You're a bit red in the face," Dominique Weasley asked, cupping my cheek to feel the heat.

"I'm fine, but if you could tell your cousin not to be such a blooming idiot, that would be great." I forced a sarcastic smile, and leaned back into the cushion.

Dominique relaxed and grabbed onto Violets' hand. They had started dating at the end of last year.

"What did he do this time?" Rose asked, with a giggle.

"What didn't he do, Rosie? First he accused me of not being worthy of being Quidditch captain, then he said it was because I'm Muggleborn, can you even believe that dim-witted, good-for-nothing-" I was cut off by Rose.

"Wait what do you mean you're not the Captain? If you're not the Captain and James isn't the Captain, then who is?"

"Al! Can you even believe that?" I shrieked.

"Wow, really? He's wanted that for so long! I'm so proud of him. I knew he could do it! But I can't believe he kept it a secret all summer!" Rose replied.

"You knew he wanted to be Captain?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You didn't?" Rose half-smiled.

That baffled me. No, I had not known that Albus Potter wanted to be the Captain of the Quidditch team. I shook it off.

"We're probably going to be arriving at Hogwarts soon, we should put on our robes." I got up and pulled my uniform from the bag I'd been carrying.

We all quickly changed and sat down, Rose and I working on our Gryffindor ties, Violet and Nikki working on their Ravenclaw ones.

The train finally arrived at Hogwarts and we were taken up to the castle.

I was absolutely dreading the opening feast. How was I supposed to sit at a table with James Potter and be civil? 

After putting our things away in our dorm, Rose and I headed into the Great Hall. James was sat with his usual gang of bumbling idiots, Freddie Weasley, Daniel Jordan, and Joshua Levsby. They each did their best to be the worst. Freddie wasn't too bad considering Rose could usually control him, and Daniel was pretty nice. I didn't know much about Josh. But together, they were the Foul Foursome. They were constantly pranking people and getting detention.

We sat down at the table and I glared at James from where he sat diagonal to me. Freddie snickered.

"Are mum and dad fighting again?" He smirked.

I just gave him the middle finger and directed my gaze to the front of the hall.

However, I was taken aback by James moving to sit next to me.

"Look, I didn't mean to say those things about you being a Muggleborn, it's just that I've wanted this my whole life, and to have it be snatched away from me by my younger brother of all people is ridiculous." He sighed, looking right at me.

"I don't care how upset you are, Potter, you know damn well that I worked hard to get where I am." I glared, and turned away from him.

"Yeah, whatever Wendley, think what you want." He replied, and moved back next to Freddie.

What an imbecile.

We ate our dinner and watched the first years be sorted, then made our way back up to the dorms. I was eager to get a good night of sleep after this day.

Bloody James Potter always finds a way to ruin my life, whether it be on purpose, or because it's just who he is.

I said goodnight to my roommates and laid down in bed.

Tomorrow, I was going to find out why Albus Potter was made Captain and not me. It was bound to be an interesting year, to say the least.


End file.
